poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx brings back Thomas/Killing Ultratron/The T-1000's death
This where Nyx ressurects Thomas and where the Ultratron and T-1000 are defeated in Revenge of The Ultratron. in the afterlife Nyx: Where am I? Is anyone here?! Train-Prime #1: We've been watching you for a long, long time. some of the Train-Primes come up to Nyx Nyx: The other Train-Primes. Train-Prime #2: You risked your life to save OpThomas. Our last descendent. Train-Prime #3: With courage and sacrafice. Markings of a true leader, your mother would be proud. Train-Prime #4: Our crystal is not found, it's earned. Train-Prime #5: Return now to OpThomas, merge the crystal with his spark and he will once again, live. in present Nyx: up UH!! Twilight: Nyx! her I love you. Nyx: I love you too, mom. crystal restores to it's true form Rabbit: Look! The crystal! We have it! We can bring back Thomas! Nyx: it up then climbs onto Thomas and reaches his chest Nyx: RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! '''the crystal in his chest Thomas: up and gets up Nyx, you returned for me. Yuna: He's alive!! Steamfire: A living Train-Prime! I don't believe it! I've finally seen one at long last! the Ultratron appears Skyla: shrieks '''IT'S THE ULTRATRON!!! Ultratron: My crystal! the crystal and takes off Twilight: Hey! Give it back! Nyx: GET UP!! DAD!! ''' Sparkshot: '''GET UP, OPTHOMAS!!! Steamfire: Oh no. Zip: He's heading for the harvestor! Shiver: Our homes are doomed! Tune: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! see the Ultratron at the machine Ultratron: My brothers will not stop me for this. Megatrain: Yes, my master. Ultratron: the crystal in Now, I claim the solar system! Eeps: Enemy targets top of pyramid. Engage, engage, engage! the tanks start firing at the Ultratron and Megatrain Ultratron: Fools! Ultratron then picks up all the tanks and then drops them all Ishani: Not even the army can stop him! Applejack: What are we gonna do y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is.. Puffer: Please, just this once. Don't say it. Blitzer: We must destroy that machine! Morley: But Thomas is too weak! Steamfire: All my Deceptitrain life, I haven't done anything worth living for until now. Thomas, take my parts. and you'll have all the strength you've never had. Forefill your destiny. out his spark Sparkshot: Jolt! Electrify! Transmit those heavy cylinders! Steamfire's parts attach onto Thomas Thomas: Let's roll! off Nyx: Get them, dad! Uray: Come on! They'll need our help! follow Thomas Twilight: limps behind Hey, wait up! as she turns the corner, who should she meet but the T-1000 T-1000: Twilight Twilight: gasp! pulls out a shell and then loads it into the the shotgun T-1000: closer Twilight: gun, and then fires shot went straight through the T-1000's right eye T-1000: its eye Twilight: to load another shell but has trouble T-1000: her on a the right shoulder finger sword Twilight: GAAH!! T-1000: Call to Nyx. Twilight: NO! T-1000: I know this hurts. the spear Call Nyx. up his other hand and morphs the pointer into a spear and slowly brings it inbetween Twi's eyes Twilight: pupils follow the spear T-1000: Call to Nyx, now. Twilight: at the spear, then looks at the T-1000 Never, you dumb liquid metal jerk! Terminator: the pole through the T-1000's body Twilight: to the ground after she's released AAH!! OW!! Terminator: to pull it out, but the T-1000 gets a grip. T-1000: out the pole and hits the Terminator several times with it. Throws him down a lower level, and then starts slamming the Terminator with a crane arm Terminator: the ground and crawls forward. Once he reaches the edge, he sees the grenade launcher below (the stock is damaged). He then reaches for it T-1000: him, twists the pole around, then pulls it out Terminator: for the grenade launcher and is just a few centimeters away from it T-1000: the polte through the Terminator's body, destroying the machine's main power core Terminator: eyes then shuts off T-1000: away soon start flying for the machine Ultratron: Soon, there will be no more planets! up the bricks jets slam into the bricks Thomas: through the storm of bricks and clashes with the Ultratron and Megatrain YAH!! then fires a blast at the machine and it explodes three tumble down Ultratron: Die like your brothers! Thomas: They were your brothers too! beating up the Ultratron Megatrain: action fly into the temple Megatrain []fires many shots at Thomas] Thomas: Megatrain's Fusion shotgun and makes him shoot himself! Megatrain: OH! GRA-BRAH!! Thomas: the shotgun and then uses his heavy cylinders to send Megatrain flying through some ruins. Megatrain: Track-Archnis! Ultratron: attacks Thomas: many shots at the Ultratron and slices his hand off with his energy sword Zip: Get him! Planet Trains then all fire at the Ultratron Uray: Try and destory our homes, huh?! NO ONE TRIES TO DESTORY OUR HOMES!!! at the Ultratron Dazzlen: NO ONE!! his sulfuric acid launcher Ultratron: Thomas' left heavy cylinder and uses it to strike Thomas in the face Thomas: his staff You picked the wrong planets! the Ultratron Give me your face! off the Ultratron's face plate Ultratron: What did you do?! Thomas: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts